


I'm Not Dating Him

by SheWinsHim



Series: Spideytorch Shorts [2]
Category: Fantastic Four, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Family Dinners, First Dates, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, Musical theater references because I'm a nerd, Oblivious Peter Parker, teenage spideytorch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWinsHim/pseuds/SheWinsHim
Summary: Peter swears he isn't dating Johnny Storm.  Everyone else in his life begs to differ.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Mary Jane Watson, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm
Series: Spideytorch Shorts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562470
Comments: 16
Kudos: 280





	1. First, Second, and Third Dates

"We're not dating, MJ," Peter explained, sounding quite exasperated that he had to keep repeating himself. The constant theft of his fries probably didn't help ease his annoyance. "And stop stealing my fries, you have your own."

"Yours are better," MJ shot back, grabbing another fry. His were better- they were always better, a fact she probably could have proved scientifically, given the time. "And don't give me that 'Oh, MJ, we're not dating, we're just friends,' shit. I wasn't born yesterday. You two hang out all the time now-"

"I'm his tutor. I tutor him."

"Bullshit. That is complete bullshit and you know it," MJ accused. She opened her mouth to say something, but Peter's phone buzzed. Someone was calling him. "That's him, isn't it?"

"It's probably just Aunt May asking where I am or your Aunt asking me to tell you to answer  _ your _ phone," Peter retorted, reaching for his phone. It was Johnny. He didn't say it, but MJ could tell just off of his expression.

"Hah. I was right." MJ grinned and sat back in her chair. "Go on, answer it. It's rude to leave someone ringing that long. Especially someone you're dating."

Peter stuck out her tongue at her and swiped to answer the call. "Hi, Johnny." MJ could hear the faint warble of Johnny speaking, but it was too quiet to make out any specific words. "No, I'm not." More Johnny-talking. "Sure. I'm with MJ right now." Peter paused, listening to what Johnny asked. "MJ, Johnny says hi and wants to know if you want to see a movie with us in a little."

"Hi, Johnny. I'm fine, but tell him thanks for the invitation."

"She says no thanks. Okay, bye." Peter hung up and put his phone away, taking a bite of his burger.

"What was that all about?" MJ asked finally, breaking the silent sounds of eating.

"Johnny and I are going to the movies."

"I gathered that from context, Peter. I thought you were going straight home after this."

"I was, but Johnny just said that he was free and could swing by and pick me up to see a movie. So I said yes."

"Are you blind?"

"Huh?"

"Blind, deaf, or dumb. You must be one. Maybe all three. You can't see what's happening right in front of your face. You don't seem to hear what you're saying. And, worst of all, maybe you do but you just can't figure out what it all means. So, blind, deaf, or dumb? What'll it be?"

"I'm not sure I follow."

MJ sighed, like she had lived 50 years, not 17. "Sometimes I can't believe you, Peter."

"What?" Peter exclaimed, swallowing the last bite of his burger. He reached for MJ's, which was practically untouched.

"Nevermind. I'm going to go see Gwen, but have fun on your date."

"It's not a date!" Peter yelled after her.

"That was so stupid," remarked Peter as they walked out of the movie theater. "How did he still have reception aboard the alien mothership? I don't get reception if I'm in an underground parking garage, how come he gets it in space?"

"How else would his wife call him to say she loved him?" Johnny asked, tossing the empty bowl of popcorn into the trash.

"She wouldn't have. And she shouldn't have in the first place. He was infiltrating what was essentially an enemy warship, calling him could have endangered his life!" Peter explained as they walked up to Johnny's car. Johnny opened the shotgun door for him and Peter hopped in.

"But if she didn't call, he would have died. It was only her 'I love you,' that gave him the strength to get up and escape the mothership before it blew up," Johnny retorted. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. Did you like the movie?"

"It was dumb," Peter stated.

"But did you like it?"

"Yeah."

"Me too." Johnny glanced at Peter, who was staring absentmindedly out the window, blushed, and looked back at the road. "You live on MacArthur Drive, right? Aunt May must be expecting you home soon."

"Oh, no. Actually, she thinks I'll be out till 9. It's only 6 now," Peter said, pulling out his phone. "She won't be home till 8 and I don't have my key, but I can ask MJ for the spare she keeps-"

Johnny tuned out Peter rambling on about his neighbor and best friend so he could focus on more important things. Namely, asking Peter to have dinner at his house and maybe meet his family. It was kinda a big step. "Petey?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to maybe have dinner at my house with me and my family?"

  
  


_ Dude where are u I've been knocking on ur door for 10 minutes _

**Srry, I'm at Johnny's house**

_ Whut _

_ Oh god _

_ Make sure you use a condom _

**Don't be gross**

**He just asked me over for dinner**

_ To meet the family? _

**Yeah. We're driving over right now**

_ This is a pretty big step _

**Wdym? It's just dinner**

_ Nvm _

_ But if anything does happen, please be safe _

**Omg stop**

**It's dinner**

"Are you texting Aunt May?" Johnny asked, glancing over. Peter quickly turned off his phone and put it away, not quite sure why he felt so embarrassed.

"No, just MJ."

"Oh. How is she?"

"She's being weird."

"Weird how?"

"I don't know. Just weird," said Peter. They pulled down into a parking structure, Johnny parking and leading Peter to an elevator. "You know, I actually don't know much about your family."

"Well, it's pretty much just my sister and I, and whatever boyfriend she has at the moment," Johnny explained, pressing a button on the elevator and sending them up.

"What's his name?"

"Who?"

"The boyfriend she has at the moment."

"Oh, his name is Reed or something like that. He's some big shot scientist that Sue met at work," Johnny said. Reed and Sue had only been dating for a few weeks, and Johnny had only met him once. He seemed nice, Johnny supposed, and she seemed really happy, which was more important. Johnny glanced over at Peter, who was making his thinking face. "What's up?"

"Reed… the name sounds familiar. Reed Richards? Is that his full name?" Peter inquired, suddenly twice as interested.

Johnny chuckled. "That's it! He's a physicist, if that helps."

"Oh my god. Your sister is dating Reed Richards."

"Yeah."

Peter glanced at Johnny. "That's a huge deal. Reed Richards is  _ the _ expert on quantum physics. He has, like, a million degrees. He worked for Tesla for a few years before joining NASA. He's the main brain behind the  _ Enlightenment _ launch."

Johnny just shrugged, saying, "I guess." Peter continued to ramble on about Reed's many achievements, not stopping until they got to Johnny's apartment's door. Johnny didn't care, Peter was cute when he was passionate about something.

"Thank you so much, Ms Storm; dinner was wonderful," said Peter. He was helping her clear the table while Johnny was washing the dirty dishes. "And thanks for having me, again."

"It's my pleasure, Peter. I have to say, of all the friends Johnny's brought home, you're the first to be genuinely interested in my job," Sue explained. "I'm sure Reed would love to meet you sometime, if you'd want."

"That'd be wonderful!" Peter exclaimed.

"Now, after dinner, I always like to have a nice cup of tea. Would you care to join me, Peter?" Sue asked, filling a bright red kettle with water.

"Sure-"

"Peter has to get home, Sue. It's almost 9," Johnny stated, emerging from the kitchen.

"I'm sure it's fine. You can drive him home after." Sue opened the cupboard, quickly scanning it before tsking and turning to Johnny. "Johnny, we're out of tea packets. Could you run downstairs and get some from Ms Larowitz?"

"Sue-"

"Johnny," Sue repeated. She and him seemed to be having an entire conversation with just their eyes. Peter was consigned to just sit on the sidelines and watch. Eventually Johnny just sighed and nodded.

"I'll only be a few minutes," Johnny muttered, walking out the door with a glance back at Peter.

The moment the door closed, Sue reached into the cupboard and pulled out a box of tea. "Oops. Found some."

"Should I go call Johnny back?" Peter asked getting up and taking a step to the door.

"No, it's fine." Sue poured the boiling water into a cup and handed it to Peter.

"Thanks."

"So, about my little brother and you," Sue began, turning to face Peter. Her gaze had suddenly become intense, like she was conducting a police interrogation. "How long have you two been dating?"

"We're not dating," Peter replied, mentally resigning himself to another one of these conversations. Hopefully she was easier to convince than MJ. "I used to tutor him and we kinda became friends."

"Just friends?" Sue asked, raising an eyebrow. She relaxed, assuming a more friendly expression. "Look, I might seem ancient to you, but I'm only 26. I was a teenager not all that long ago too, so I know how it goes. You might not want to out a label on it, or it might not be official yet. I get that."

"I'm sorry, Ms Storm. I'm afraid you're mistaken. There isn't any relationship to not label. Johnny and I are friends, and that's all." Peter tried to look as serious and truthful as he could, to really drill his point home. Sue didn't look fully convinced, and Peter was nervous that she'd ask more questions.

"If you say so," Sue said finally, pouring herself another cup of tea. The front door opened, and Peter could hear Johnny making his way to the living room. "More tea before you leave?"


	2. To A High Degree of Certainty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth is finally revealed, although it was completely by accident.

It had been a month since Sue first met Peter, and while she had only actually seen him one other time when she went to one of Johnny's games, it seemed like he was all she heard about from Johnny. Peter did this; Peter said that; oh, Sue, Peter was so adorable today; etc.

It's not that she minded. She was happy that Johnny was happy and genuinely thought Peter was a nice young man. She just was more than a little confused on what Pete was to Johnny and vice versa.

"Sue, do we have any poster boards?" Johnny yelled from his room, the sounds of him rummaging through a drawer following. "And markers?"

"Why?" Sue asked, walking into Johnny's doorway. His room was more of a disaster than usual, like he had purposefully uprooted everything. "What do you need them for?"

"I'm asking Peter to prom and I want to make one of those promposal poster things I saw on Pinterest," Johnny explained. With a flourish he pulled a bottle of glitter out of a pile of clothes. "Found it!"

"Why was there glitter- nevermind. So I assume you and Peter are dating now."

"Well, I don't want to put any labels on anything, and he and I haven't actually talked about if we're boyfriend, and it's nothing concrete-" Johnny mumbled, hurriedly grabbing more art supplies. "But we're together. Tomorrow will be our 13th date, which is his favorite number, so I was going to ask him."

"Isn't prom months away?" Sue asked, silently wondering what Johnny counted as dates if he'd gone on 13 in under a month. Maybe even less time, after all, who knows how long it was between Peter saying they weren't together and them actually starting to date.

"Uh-huh."

"Then why don't you wait a little bit, maybe prepare some more, before you ask him. That way you aren't rushing the night before to make a poster. If you still want to do something special tomorrow, how about bringing him some flowers? Everyone loves flowers," Sue suggested, briefly thinking back to the fresh bouquet sitting in the kitchen, courtesy of Reed.

"Huh. That's smart. Thanks sis!" Johnny hugged Sue tightly, tossing the various art supplies in his hand back into his room. "Where should I get the flowers from?"

"We can figure that out tomorrow. First you're going to clean your room. Seriously, Johnny, it looks like a hurricane paraded through here."

"So… I hear you have a date today," MJ said, looking intently at Peter while she lazily braided her hair. They were in Peter's room, supposed to be working on a project for English class. In reality, Peter worked on it while MJ did her hair and makeup in the mirror.

"It's not a date. Johnny is just taking me out to lunch," Peter snapped. "Now can you do your slides? The presentation is on Monday."

"They're already done, Peter. And, I sometimes wish you could just hear what comes out of your mouth." MJ finished her eyebrows with a small stroke and proceeded to admire her handiwork with a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing," MJ assured. She pulled out her phone, typed something into it, and all of her slides appeared on the presentation. The theme even matched seamlessly with Peter's. "What movie are you and Johnny seeing?"

"We're not."

"You're not? Don't you usually go get food and see a movie?"

"Yeah, but Johnny wanted to do something different. He said it was a surprise." Peter put the finishing touches on his last slide and took care to dramatically throw himself back on his bed, tossing his phone haphazardly away. "Done!"

"So am I," MJ stated with a smile. She admired her handiwork in the mirror for just a few seconds before turning to Peter. "So what do you think it is?"

"Think what is?"

"The surprise. My money's on either picnicing in the park or a boat ride through the bay."

"Don't be ridiculous. Those are, like, couple things. Johnny and I are just friends. He probably just wants to celebrate an A on his last math test or something."

"Unless he's been secretly taking math tests outside of school, I doubt it. I'm in his class and our last test was a few weeks ago. If memory serves, he did get an A on that one. Didn't you two go see a showing of Star Wars to celebrate?" MJ stated accusingly at Peter, the hint of a grin ghosting across her lips.

"I guess we'll see. Johnny should be getting here in an hour," Peter stated, glancing around the room for his phone. "Darn. Did you see where my phone landed?" Before MJ could answer, there was a knock at the door. "That must be Aunt May; she forgot her keys."

Peter hopped off his bed and made his way downstairs, MJ closely behind him. "Does Aunt May know about your date today?"

Peter rolled his eyes as he grabbed Aunt Mary's keys out of the coin and key bowl and made his way to the front of the house. MJ waited on the stairs, which gave her a good view of Peter as he went to the front door. Peter was walking backwards, facing away from the door, so he could talk to MJ better. He hoped he wouldn't trip on some misplaced object or furniture. "It's not a date. Do you know why? Because I am not dating Johnny Storm. He is not my boyfriend, not significant other, not anything. He is just a friend."

"Um- Peter," MJ warned, glancing at Peter with wide eyes.

"What MJ? Yes, he and I do a lot of things together. That doesn't mean anything! He and I are not dating, not together, not anything, and probably never will be."

"Oh," came a soft voice behind Peter. He turned around, seeing Johnny Storm standing in the doorway, dressed in a nice suit and holding a large bouquet of flowers. Johnny looked like someone had just shot his dog in front of him. "The door, it was open, so I let myself in... And I- I got these for you," he said, sounding like he was going to cry any second. Even still he stuck out the flowers, "MJ said you liked marigolds."

Peter took the bouquet silently. "Johnny, I-"

"It's fine," Johnny said too quickly, taking a few steps backwards. "I- I have to go now. Yeah." And with that, he was gone, the front door shutting after him.

For a few moments, silence hung in the air. Then MJ exclaimed, "I thought you were lying to me!"

"What?" Peter turned around to face his best friend, who was walking down the stairs to him.

"Oh god. I'm a horrible person," MJ muttered, distraught. "I just thought you didn't want to tell me and I was annoyed (and a little pissed off, to be honest) and oh, Lord. Those are the flowers."

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked, glancing down at the bouquet Johnny had given him.

"He texted me last night, asking me what your favorite flowers were."

"He asked you? And since when has he had your number?"

"Since we worked on a history project together. Peter, he and I have almost every class together, other than 3rd and 6th period."

"What?"

"If you ever used your Instagram and followed my spam, you would know this."

"What's a spam?" The only response Peter got from MJ was a look of disbelief. "Nevermind. MJ, what should I do?"

"Stop being a geriatric boomer and learn how to use social media."

"About Johnny!"

"Oh, well, I'm not sure. But first, you should definitely-" MJ began confidently, tossing her hair over her shoulder and glancing out the window. She froze suddenly, her voice dying in her throat. "Definitely go back and look over our presentation. I saw at least three grammatical errors in your slides, with one improper usage of 'there.'"

"Is something wrong?" Peter inquired, taking a step towards MJ.

"No! No, nothing is wrong. It's just, the time. It's so late and my aunt is expecting me home," MJ stammered out, her gaze snapping away from the window.

"It's barely one."

"Exactly. I was supposed to be home fifteen minutes ago." MJ grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter and hurried to the door. "Bye, Peter. Don't forget to fix those slides!"

"Wait, what do I do about-" Peter started, but MJ was already gone, the door gently swinging shut in her wake. "Johnny."

Johnny Storm was sitting in his car, his head resting on the steering wheel, and a playlist of the saddest songs he knew playing. It was a playlist that he hadn't touched in a few months, ever since he and Peter started dating seeing each other hanging out. But here he was, on his own again. The days rush by, the nights all seem so-

The sound of someone knocking on his window interrupted his sad song session and he glanced over, only to see a distraught MJ standing outside his car. "Let me in," she mouthed, hopping in the passenger seat when Johnny unlocked the door. "Great, now drive. I don't care where, just not here."

"Huh?" Johnny exclaimed, staring at MJ. He was confused and was pretty sure that wasn't his fault. "Why?"

MJ glared at him. "Because you're still parked right outside of Peter's house. We have to go before he notices."

"Oh." Johnny quickly started his car and drove off in a random direction. "So… you saw all of that."

"Yeah. It was a disaster," MJ admitted bluntly. Johnny winced and she quickly added, "I'm sorry, by the way. It wasn't entirely your fault. Peter's my best friend- I should have realized what was going on and told you so… well."

" _ I _ should have realized. I was dating him, or at least I thought I was," Johnny muttered, doing his best to not remember all that, because it made him want to pull the car over and cry by the curbside.

"Look, I know you're probably not in the best mood to talk about this right now, but we should," MJ stated. "And I really want to know. Did you never try to kiss him or anything?"

"Consent is sexy,  _ MJ _ ."

"Obviously you would ask him first,  _ Johnny _ ." MJ's phone buzzed and she silenced it after glancing at the text. "But you never talked about your relationship? Never asked him if he wanted to be your boyfriend?"

"That's what today was going to be," Johnny groaned. "I had a whole picnic planned out, and at the end of it I was going to ask him to officially be my boyfriend. I have baskets full of food in the back."

"Stop the car," MJ commanded instantly and Johnny slammed the brakes, pulling over by the side of the road. "You have food?"

"Yes?"

"Thank fuck. I'm famished," MJ exclaimed, turning around and grabbing a basket from the backseat. "What kind of sandwiches are these? Actually, I don't care." Within seconds MJ had started devouring a sandwich, and was eyeing another.

"MJ?" Johnny asked quietly after a few moments of silence.

"Mhm?"

"What am I going to do?"

"That's a tough one," MJ answered after a few seconds of consideration. "You should definitely talk to Peter. It'd be moronic to abandon him now."

Johnny groaned and face planted on his steering wheel for the second time in the day. "What if he doesn't want to talk to me?"

"Peter's my best friend, so I think that I speak with pretty good authority when I say that he'll want to talk to you," MJ assured.

"What do I even say? I'm sorry?"

"That's a good start. Maybe add something about how you still want to be his friend. As tacky as it sounds, speaking from the heart is the best way to do this. Think about it."

Johnny paused, trying his best to sum up all his feelings for Peter. It was hard; he had a lot of feelings. "I think I know what I'm going to say."

"That's great, and no offense, but when I said, ‘think about it,’ I meant think about it for longer than five seconds." MJ glanced at her phone and sighed. “Look, I really gotta go now, my aunt has been texting me every five seconds.”

“Do you want me to drop you off?”

“No, it’s fine. I live around the corner,” MJ explained. “Thanks, Johnny. See you later.”

“See you later,” Johnny mumbled, and he was suddenly alone in his car, any previous certainty on what to say or do dashed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spotify and my tumblr both got hacked so I reset my spotify and made a new tumblr. My friend told me to link it in the end notes, so here it is?  
> shewinshim.tumblr.com


	3. Happily Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter decides to be a responsible pre-adult and deal with the mess that he made.

"Am I the asshole, Gwen?" Peter asked, dejectedly stabbing his salad with a fork.

"On a strict moral basis, yes. But for future reference, why do you ask?" Gwen replied, flipping through her math textbook. It was lunch, but she was still studying for a test two days away. She and Peter truly were, as MJ often out it, both the same kind of freaky nerds.

"Peter accidentally friendzoned his boyfriend and hasn't talked to him since," MJ cut in, shooting a glance over at where Johnny usually sat in the cafeteria. It was Wednesday, and Johnny still wasn't sitting there. He was at school, just not anywhere where he could run into Peter.

"Huh?" Gwen exclaimed, looking up from her textbook. "You have a boyfriend and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't know he was my boyfriend!" Peter explained, lowering his voice to a harsh whisper. "And he didn't know that I didn't know so…"

"Oh. It's Johnny, isn't it?" Gwen asked, receiving a nod from MJ and a beleaguered sigh from Peter. "Is that why he always blushes whenever I mention you?"

"You talk to Johnny?"

"Yeah, I have a few classes with him and MJ. He's really hot, good job on that one," Gwen stated, returning to her textbook.

"What am I going to do?" Peter moaned, setting his head down on the cold plastic surface of the cafeteria table. "He probably hates me."

MJ snorted. "He doesn't hate you-"

"If he doesn't hate me, why hasn't he talked to me since then? Why has he ignored and avoided me for half a week?"

"Because you broke his heart," Gwen said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "You broke his heart and I'm guessing he's still trying to pick up the pieces."

"Being a little dramatic, aren't we?" MJ remarked with a grin.

"You're one to talk, Ms Nominated-for-a-Jimmy," Gwen shot back. "And anyways, my point is that you, Peter, not Johnny, needs to be the one to reach out and fix this."

Peter groaned. "It's not as easy as you make it sound."

"It's not as hard as _you_ make it sound," Gwen replied. The bell rang and people started to shuffle off to class. "And, Peter, you better fix this. Even if you don't have feelings for Johnny, he deserves an apology and an explanation."

"I'll text him," Peter said quietly as Gwen disappeared into the crowd of students.

"Peter, you better do a whole lot more than text him," MJ warned before she too grabbed her stuff and walked off, leaving Peter alone.

**Hey can we talk?**

Yeah

What's up

**No, like, in person**

Oh

Of course

**Does Friday work? After Decathlon and football practice gets out**

**I'll meet you at the front of the school?**

Okay

See you then

"He's going to break up with me," Johnny groaned, flopping down onto the couch next to Sue.

"I thought you weren't even dating in the first place?" Sue asked, turning the page of her magazine. Johnny shot her a glare.

"Apparently. But he wants to meet up after practice and _talk_."

"That's good."

"No it's not. Things like this always go one of two ways. He'll tell me that he doesn't like me like that and never wants to talk to me again, or he'll say he'd rather be friends." Johnny rolled over to stare at the ceiling. "Either way, it kinda sucks. More than kinda sucks."

"Johnny," Sue began, setting her magazine down. "I think you'll be fine. Even if he does break your heart, you'll be fine eventually. One broken heart, one failed relationship, doesn't define you. Two, three, four, five don't either. You are so much more than just your dating history, so you can't let that small part of you drag you down."

Johnny nodded. "I think I get what you're saying."

"Good. Now, go do your homework. Don't you have a math test coming up?"

Johnny sat waiting in front of the school, looking at every single student that passed just in case it was Peter. It was dumb, he knew, since football had gotten out early and Decathlon hadn't. But a man can hope, he reasoned.

"Hey, Johnny," came a voice behind him, making him whip around. Great, he thought, now I seem really desperate.

"Hey, Peter," Johnny replied, his heart sinking. Peter looked nervous, like he had to do something scary- like he had to break one Johnny Storm's heart again. 

"I wanted to-" Peter began.

"I'm sorry-" Johnny said at the same time as Peter, but stopped. "Sorry, you go first."

"No, it's fine," Peter assured. "It can wait a minute or two."

"Oh. Um- I was going to say that I'm sorry about this whole thing. It was really shitty of me to just make those assumptions and I… I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable and really should have realized-"

Peter laughed. " _I_ should have realized we were going on dates. You took me to dinner and a movie so many times. I met your sister. You have nothing to be sorry for, and I was the one who was shitty." He took a deep breath and continued. "I didn't mean what I said. Well, I thought I did, but I was wrong. And I'm not sure how exactly I feel being your boyfriend, but I definitely want to give something a try.

"Huh?" Johnny was mentally reviewing what Peter had just said. For some reason, it just didn't make any sense.

"Johnny Storm, do you want to go on a date sometime? Maybe now? We could see a movie or something?" Peter asked, his face hopeful as he stared into Johnny's eyes.

"Uh-" Johnny began, his eyes wide. When he saw how Peter's face fell, he quickly followed with, "Yes, of course, yes. Anytime. Now, good. Yes."

Peter let out a relieved laugh. "Great. I already bought two tickets." Peter blushed and stumbled out, "N- not great because of the tickets. Great because you said yes."

"I assume I'm driving us?" Johnny asked, motioning in the direction of the parking lot.

"That'd be great," Peter admitted. As they walked over to Johnny's car, Peter asked, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

Johnny glanced around. He had his backpack and his duffel. So did Peter. His shoes were on and he had his car keys in his hand. "Huh?"

"Aren't you supposed to hold your data's hand?" Peter asked and Johnny blushed, quickly glancing away in a futile attempt to hide it.

"Sorry," Johnny murmured, gently clasping Peter's hand in his. "How can I ever make it up to you?"

Peter grinned. "I'm sure you'll find a way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I basically died for a while. By that I mean I had a competition and tons of homework and SAT prep and school stuff, so this kinda sat unfinished for a while. I still have all that to deal with, but I also had to wait about 30 minutes for the bus for a few days straight, so I got some writing done. Also, I kinda didn't read the last chapter, so Johnny seems like a little bit of a coward who doesn't take Mj's advice but whatever.

**Author's Note:**

> I've actually had this written for a while, which was ostensibly so I could edit it. Instead, I forgot about it, found it today, and decided to publish it.


End file.
